Christmas Miracle
by WordsLikeStardust
Summary: Five Part Ficlet for my bff Callie! Allison Dreamer is furious when the Shield attacks her father after his one night return at the Slammy's. But she gets more than she bargained for after a confrontation backstage. And while things heat up between Allison and Roman Reigns, Ally's old boyfriend Cody might not take too kindly to the changes! Cody Rhodes/OC ft.Roman Reigns
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas miracle**

_Merry Christmas to my best friend Callie I hope you like this! It's a three parter so stay tuned!_

_Cody Rhodes/OC ft. Roman Reigns_

**Summary: **2012 had not been the best year for Allison Dreamer. The love of her life, Cody Rhodes just announced his engagement to someone else. She is so far out of the title picture it's not even funny. And on the night of his triumphant one time only return The Shield attacked her father Tommy Dreamer. Furious Ally takes it upon herself to confront them but finds more than she bargained for when faced with three volatile Superstars. And while Dean Ambrose might be all for teaching her a lesson, Roman Reigns is surprisingly holding back. And how will Cody react when he sees that Allison might just be moving on with someone new?

* * *

**Part 1:**

Allison Dreamer had never been so furious in her entire life. She should have been out celebrating her father's triumphant return instead she sat in the waiting area of the hospital while doctors checked Tommy Dreamer over for injuries.

After successfully winning his match earlier that evening Tommy had been assaulted by The Shield. And while the original extremist was no stranger to bumps and bruises, his head had swollen to a dangerous level. As he got older Tommy was no longer invencible, a fact that worried his eldest daughter greatly.

She still could not get over the fact that three young, talented and tough Superstars had taken it upon themselves to attack her father backstage. Tommy Dreamer had retired two years ago and was no threat to anyone. He had been there tonight the only for a special occasion. But for the most part left the wrestling to a daughter who was trying hard to follow in his legendary footsteps.

Allison was a token daddy's girl. Tommy had raised her from the young age of eighteen by himself until he met Trisa Hayes. But even after he got married to Trisa and had two more children, his bond with Ally was still strong. He had been her rock most of this past year and it killed her inside to see him hurting like this.

She made a vow to herself that The Shield would pay for what they have done. Even if that meant carrying out the deed herself.

* * *

The next day Allison arrived at the arena for the SmackDown Super Show in a foul mood. Only the Irish superstar Sheamus seemed brave enough to get her way.

"Whoa Ally," He grabbed her by the upper arms to keep her from passing him. "I know that face Lass, and you're looking for a fight. I know you're angry but do not do anything stupid."

"Who says I'm going to do something stupid?" She glared up at him reproachfully. "Get out of my way, Sheamus."

"I can't do that, Love." He shook his head in denial. "Christian isn't here to stop you and your dad wouldn't want you to do something reckless."

"My dad is at home injured right now because of those assholes." She snarled. "They had no right to go after him that way."

"No they didn't." He agreed. "But Ally those guys have taken out Randy Orton, Ryback, Kane and Daniel Bryan. They could seriously hurt someone at small as you. And I cannot stand by and let that happen."

She sighed knowing Sheamus had her best interest at heart. "Sheamus, you're my best friend and I love you for this but I have to do something. They attacked my family I can't just let that slide."

Sheamus knew better than most just how stubborn Allison could be when she was angry. He also knew that she was hurting from more than just her father's recent attack. She'd had a tough year in 2012. She had lost more than she had won in her matches. Her former boyfriend Cody Rhodes had announced his engagement this year... to someone else. And Christian Cage, her oldest and dearest friend, was absent on the tour and hadn't been there for her when she needed him most. Sheamus himself had tried to fill that particular void, but he did not get through to her on the same wavelength that Captain Charisma did.

He could not help but wish Christian was here to handle this instead. If anyone was going to talk Ally out of doing something so dangerous it would be him. But Christian wasn't here and it would be up to Sheamus to do something about it.

"I know I can't stop you." He admitted with irritation flashing in his eyes. "But could you do me one favor and wait for me before you confront them? At least that way I can protect you if they decide to attack."

Allison stared up at him for a long moment. She didn't say anything at first but he could tell she was considering his request.

"Come on Love, it's not too much to ask for now is it?" He pressed, worried she'd reject his compromise.

"Oh all right, I'll wait for you." She relented with a heavy sigh. "I know you have a match to get ready for so get to it. I'll find you after the show."

"Thank you." He breathed a sigh of relief. "After John and I win, I'll help you find The Shield. And you can say whatever you want to say to make you feel better."

"I would feel better if you kick their heads off." She muttered irritably. "Go, go get ready for your match."

He released her arms and grinned down at her. "Atta girl, knew you would see sense. I will see you later." He promised before heading towards his locker room.

Meanwhile Ally folded her arms over her chest and frowned after him. "If I find them before you're done no promises."

* * *

Cody Rhodes sat in catering with his new best friend and partner Damien Sandow. He had his phone out in his hand as he texted back and forth with his fiance Brandi Reed. Damian had the earphones of his iPod in and was nodding along to the music. Cody was dressed casually in a suit what Damien wore wrestling gear.

Tonight Cody would be accompanying Damien to the ring in his match against current rival Sin Cara. But Cody wasn't very concerned about tonight's match, he was more interested in the Tag Title contest they had coming up on Main Event this week. There they would face more formidable opponents in team Hell No who are the current champions.

"Despite her status as your former paramour, Allison Dreamer is quite lovely to the eyes." Damien announced suddenly.

Cody look up at Damiens announcement and noticed Allison walking across the catering area. Like Sheamus he too recognized the temper on her pretty face. And having watched the show last night he knew why. And though things were done between them he couldn't help but worry she would do something reckless to retaliate.

He watched her scan the room obviously looking for someone or someones in particular. He was relieved to see The Shield were nowhere in sight, even as she let out a sound of clear annoyance.

Cody was not the only person in the room to recognize her intent and Randy Orton stood to approach her. He could not hear the words the Viper spoke to her, but by the answering frown on her face he knew Randy was not encouraging her. And since Randy viewed her as his on road little sister, he knew the Viper would do everything in his power to protect her.

Despite the fact that she would not thank him for it.

She stormed from the cafeteria muttering under her breath as she put distance between herself and Randy. For his part, the Apex Predator looked more amused than concerned over her cursing him.

Still Cody frowned. He knew Allison better than anyone and he knew she would not quit just because Randy said so. And though she was no longer his girlfriend the last thing he wanted was to see her hurt.

"It appears that Randy Orton has incited her ire, no?" Damien commented unaware of Cody's thoughts.

Cody did not answer his friend, he remained staring after the direction Allison had gone.

* * *

Roman Reigns was bored. Dean and Seth had decided their targets for tonight. And they had already made short work of Rey Mysterio. Now they had to wait for Rey's partner to have his match.

But attacking the two small, defenseless Lucha Libres did not have the same feeling of satisfaction for him as taking out someone like Randy Orton. Randy was a nine time World Champion. Randy was also a big guy more than capable of defending himself.

In fact Roman was still surprised that Randy hadn't come back at them in revenge yet. After all not many attacked the Viper and walked away unscathed. Even WWE Champion CM Punk had paid for his actions against the Viper in previous feuds. So why had he not come after them yet?

"Did you see Tommy Dreamer's most recent post on Twitter?" Dean sounded almost gleeful as he looked up from his cell phone. "We put a knot on his head the size of a softball."

" And rumor has it, his daughter is out for blood." Seth chuckled at the idea of a tiny Diva coming after them.

Roman was not as amused, he had forgotten that Tommy had a daughter that was in the WWE. He could clearly picture just how upset she must have been watching them attack her father as they had the previous evening.

" That's Allison Dreamer right?" Dean asked for clarification. "The little brunette on Raw? The normal one unlike AJ?"

" Yeah that's her." Seth replied. "Bitch hasn't won a match in a month either."

Roman scowled at his teammates vulger terminology. He had been raised to respect women and didn't appreciate his friend being so disrespectful.

Plus now that he had been reminded as to who Allison was, he could visualize her in his head. He had seen her around backstage normally hanging out with Sheamus or Randy Orton. And he had always thought of her as attractive.

Now he could not help but feel a little guilty over beating on her father the way he had. It wasn't the best way for him to make a first impression. But he hadn't made the connection at the time and simply followed along with Dean's plan.

"I think she's cute." Roman told his teammates with a shrug. "Didn't she use to go out with Cody Rhodes?"

" Yeah until he dumped her about a year ago for some model." Seth answered him. "I remember everyone gossiping about it on NXT."

"I would say go for it Roman, but after what we did to her father, I don't think she would look twice at you." Dean smirked. "Better luck next time, Dude."

"Says the guy who gets the least amount of chicks out of the three of us." Roman retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Ha Romans got a point!" Seth laughed. "We do tend to pull the ladies more than you do Dean."

"Screw both of you I could get any girl I wanted." Dean glared. "I am just more committed to this mission than either of you."

"Oh don't go and start that crap Dean." Seth scoffed. "We are all equally committed. Hell, Roman apparently has the hots for the girl whose father we beat up last night. Now that's committed, because now he will never get laid."

Roman glared at his friend. "I never said I had the hots for her."

"Dude, you were fishing. You specifically asked about her last known boyfriend, dead giveaway." Seth argued. "And now thanks to the mission, she hates your guts."

"Sorry about that, Dude." Dean agreed. "But you'll find someone else."

"Guys, it's no big deal. All I said, was that I thought she was cute." Roman stared at them incredulously. "That is a far cry from being in love with her or something. Let's just focus on taking out Sin Cara and Brodus Clay tonight."

"Denial." Seth coughed into his hand before looking around innocently.

"Shut it, Rollins." Roman snapped at him irritably.

* * *

"Ugh! That bitch will not stop tweeting about how happy she is with Cody." Kaitlyn tossed her cell phone into her gym bag. "It's getting really old."

Allison shook her head at the other diva. "You didn't say that when I was tweeting about being happy with Cody."

"There is a difference, you are my friend, she is not." Kaitlyn pointed out.

"Cody wanted to be with her, so he broke up with me. That's not her fault because it's not like they cheated on me." Ally replied sadly. "I just have to start moving on with my life."

"Ally, you thought he was the love of your life. Heck, we all thought it would be you that he proposed to." Kaitlyn reached over and rubbed her shoulder. "I don't like her because she's living your dream."

"Again, that is not her fault. She's just the lucky one." Ally glanced towards the door. "I just need to find something else to focus on."

"Like going after The Shield? I get that you're pissed about what they did to your father, but going after them is suicide. And it will make you crazier than AJ Lee." Kaitlyn said incredulously.

"Who else is going to defend my family, Kaitlyn? Christian isn't here. And my father was the last of the original ECW superstars on the roster." Allison shrugged. "Someone has to make them pay."

"Randy already told you that if you tried to go after the Shield, he would lock you in a closet." Kaitlyn reminded her. "And don't think he won't because you're the only chick on the roster that man cares about."

"That's because Randy,s known me since I was twelve. And between him and Christian they still treat me like I'm five." Ally rolled her eyes. "He's a little too overprotective."

"I disagree. He should have just locked you in the closet because I know you and you're gonna go after them." Kaitlyn argued. "I just hope you don't get hurt doing so."

"I can handle myself." Ally snapped. "God, I miss Adam."

"Ally, even Edge would try and stop you from doing this." Kaitlyn zipped her bag the rest of the way closed. "I have to go get ready for my match against Eve, just be careful."

"I will."

* * *

"Aye Christian Fella," Sheamus tried not to curse when he got his voicemail. "Listen, I'm concerned about Ally and would appreciate it if you gave me a buzz back. I think you might be the only one to get through to her right now. Just call me back when you get this all right? Talk to you soon, Fella."

He hung up the phone with a curse. When Randy told him he already found Ally looking for the Shield in catering, he knew she was more pissed off than he realized.

But even with the threat of Randy locking her in a closet, Ally would still find a way to do something reckless tonight.

"This is all Christian's fault." He decided. "If he had stayed on tour where he was supposed to be, Ally would not be in this much trouble."

* * *

"Yo," Seth looked positively gleeful, as he pointed down the hallway. "What did I tell you? Allison Dreamer out for blood."

The Shield had just returned backstage after attacking Sin Cara in the ring. And now, making a beeline for them was a very pissed off looking brunette.

There was murder in her eyes and Roman had a very bad feeling about what was going to go down.

"Who the hell do you people think you are?" She snapped once she was in ear range. " And what is your problem?"

Dean smirked lecherously at her. His adrenaline was still pumping from their most recent attack.

"You should know who we are by now, little girl. We're The Shield and we shield people from injustice." His voice was taunting as he spoke to her.

"Shield people from injustice?" She repeated incredilously. "You guys are the ones causing the injustice. I mean, seriously? What did Sin Cara ever do to you? What did my _father _ever do to you?"

"Your father had no right to even be there last night. And, he certainly had no right to beat on 3MB the way he did." Dean retorted. "This is our house now, and washed up has-beens like Tommy Dreamer aren't welcome here."

"My father is a legend. He paved the way so that guys like you actually had a shot at a career here." She said furiously. "You're not even worthy enough to spit shine his god damn wrestling boots."

"You shut your mouth, you little bitch." Dean snarled, fury lighting in his eyes. "We don't have to listen to crap from a pathetic diva like you."

"Pathetic? Pathetic? I'll tell you what's pathetic, the fact that it takes three guys to beat up one small Lucha Libre." She shook her head in disgust. " Don't talk to me about pathetic, until you've taken a good long look in the mirror."

"Why you-"

"Take it easy, Dean." Roman clamped a firm hand down on his teammates shoulder.

"Did you not hear what this bitch just said to me?" Dean glared at him angrily. "No one talks to me like that."

"She's still a diva." Roman reminded him. "We don't punish women."

"Well, maybe we should start. After all, this one here seems like she's content to run her mouth. Perhaps we should use her as an example to all the other divas who would try to mouth of to us."

"I don't know..." Seth even looked uncomfortable at the idea. "That's kinda messed up, man."

"I don't powerbomb women." Roman agreed decisively. "But,"

He took a good long look at the woman before him. She really was quite pretty, especially now that he could look at her up close. Her hair was several shades lighter than her father's, but she had his dark brown eyes. Though she only reached him at chest level height wise, she was slender but still had enough curves in the right places.

"I suggest, you leave before you piss him off further." He told her almost gently.

"Yeah, run away before I put your head through a wall." Dean threatened maliciously.

"I would punt kick all of you before you even got the chance to try." The voice that responded was cold, and full of dark promise.

They all looked over Ally's shoulder to see Randy Orton approaching. The Vipers green eyes were full of a kind of violence that was unparalleled by anyone else in WWE history. And everyone knew, that Randy Orton would not hesitate strike.

But Roman was more surprised note that Allison did not look relieved at the sight of the Apex Predator. Instead she looked annoyed to see him.

"Well, well, if it isn't Randy Orton." Dean commented with a bravado he did not feel.

"Yeah, I'm Randy Orton." The Viper seemed completely indifferent. "I am only going to say this once, you can attack me, you can come after me, you can do anything you want, I'm a big boy I can handle it. But, if you so much as look at Allison the wrong way ever again, I will put you on the shelf permanently."

Roman did not doubt the Viper meant every word he said. Randy had earned every moniker he'd ever been given; from the Legend Killer, to the Viper, and finally the Apex Predator. He was the youngest world champion in the history of the WWE. And he had gone to lengths no one else ever had before, to achieve what he wanted.

"Remember what happened the last time you faced off with us, Randy?" Dean snapped. "We took you out!"

"You caused me a few moments discomfort." Randy corrected dryly. "Taking me out would mean you put me on the shelf. Guess what? I'm still here."

"We could easily change that." Dean threatened.

"Whoa, whoa! You're not trying to start a fight without me are you, Fella?" Sheamus's unmistakable Irish accent filled the corridor.

Moments later, the red headed Irishman stood shoulder to shoulder with Randy. They effectively blocked Allison from view.

"Huh? I like our odds, Orton. Three against two." Sheamus continued.

Roman had a bad feeling. Taking on Randy alone was one thing, but Randy and Sheamus together with something else. He glanced worriedly over at Dean to see what he would do.

"We have better things to do tonight." Dean scoffed. "But, this is it over. Especially not for the little bitch standing behind you."

"Call her that again," Sheamus took a step forward. "And I will Brogue Kick your head off!"

"Whatever." Dean warned. "Next time, she's not going to be so lucky."

"There isn't going to be a next time." Randy said firmly.

"We'll see."

* * *

_To be continued... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2...**

Allison sat beside Randy with her arms folded over her chest. Since her unsuccessful attempt at confronting The Shield, the Viper had flat out refused to let her out of his sight. She watched with disinterest as Sheamus threw Big Show out of the ring for the umpteenth time.

Randy paid no attention to her sulking. Instead, he kept his eyes on the screen as John Cena and Dolph Ziggler battled it out.

"This is stupid. You know as well as I do that Cena is going to win by DQ." She huffed. "AJ's got that big guy down there for a reason. He's going to attack John and then they're going to celebrate over his fallen form. This is textbook."

Randy chuckled finally looking away from the screen. "You are such a pain in the ass right now."

"Takes one to know one." She retorted with saccharine sweetness.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Hey, I would have left you to do your own thing. But, you are the one who decided to take on three guys twice your size. So obviously, you can't be trusted."

"I was doing just fine on my own, before you decided to come riding to my rescue." Ally retorted.

"God, you are stubborn as a mule." He muttered. "The guy threatened to put your head through a wall, Baby Dreamer. He might have actually done it had I not come along."

"His teammates actually aren't big on beating up women." She informed him. "The tall one with the long black hair, actually refuse to put a hand on me."

"Right, so one of them has a conscience." The Viper snorted. "You still could have seriously got hurt. I don't know what you were thinking."

"That someone needs to stand up to these idiots, until you finally man up and take them out!" She replied.

"Allison!"

* * *

Later that night, she laid wide awake in her hotel bed. Her mind kept replaying the scene of her confrontation with the Shield. More specifically, she kept thinking about Roman Reigns.

They had been something less malevolent in his eyes, when he had tried to talk Dean out of attacking her. He might have no problem with attacking a man, but he was dead set against laying a hand on a woman. It seemed he had some redeeming qualities.

Though, she still resented him for his part in what happened to her father. Still, it didn't hurt his chances at forgiveness when he was fairly good looking.

And either she was really desperate to get over Cody, or she was very strangely attracted to the tall dark haired wrestler.

"Not good, Allison." She muttered, punching her pillow into a more comfortable shape.

She sighed heavily, and in the darkness, finally allowed herself to think about the man who still had her heart. Thoughts that she refused to entertain during daylight hours.

She had known Cody since they were kids. He had been her first crush, and eventually her first and only love. She loved him with the fierceness, you only can only feel the first time around. He was the first boy she ever kissed, the first boy she ever danced with, and the first boy she ever cried over.

They had been a couple as teenagers. Then apart when Cody, several years her senior, had graduated and gone off to train to be a professional wrestler. She had begun her own training following graduation and they reunited once she joined the WWE roster. She had thought they were forever. It seemed as if they were right for no one else but each other.

But then, he met Brandi Reed and was instantly infatuated. He broke things off with Ally, and had been with the other woman for over a year now. And just recently, they had announced their engagement.

Internally, she had been devastated. Outwardly, she put on a strong front. She was lying through her teeth when she said she was okay with all of it. She still felt that Cody was hers and she was his. Anything else just seemed unthinkable.

Which was why, she felt incredibly confused and disloyal over her strange physical attraction to Roman.

"Everything is so messed up."

* * *

She decided fate hated her. That could be the only explanation as to why, when she stepped into the elevator the next morning, it was Roman who stepped in after her.

He looked just as startled to see her as the doors slid closed behind him. "Uh hey."

"Hi." She replied uncomfortably.

"I'm Roman, by the way." He decided to make the most of the situation and held his out to her. "And I'm sorry about how things went down the last couple days. I'm not normally that much of a jackass."

"Allison." She hesitantly placed her hand in his. "And for what its worth, you were the one not acting like a jackass."

"Maybe, but I still had a hand in what happened to your father." He looked almost sheepish. "It seems like a good idea when Dean brought it up at the time."

"Well, I appreciate your apology. That's something anyway." She nodded with satisfaction.

Awkward silence settled over the pair of them as the elevator made its descent to the lobby. Allison took the opportunity to study him. Without the thick vest and combat boots, he looked almost normal in acid wash jeans and a sweater, his long dark hair tied back in a loose knot at the base of the skull.

"Ok screw it." He glanced over at her again. "I know things are entirely weird between us. But would you like to go get coffee or something?"

"Are you asking me out?" She asked him with surprise.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I think you're really attractive. And, you don't seem to hate me. So what the hell? Why not?"

"Um...won't Dean disapprove?" She pointed out.

"He's not my boss." He shrugged her question off. "So, what do you say?"

"And Randy thought I was a pain in the ass before." She chuckled. "Sure, why not?"

"Awesome."

It was a strange scene, the daughter of Tommy Dreamer smiling up at one of the men who had put him in the hospital. Which was exactly what Cody thought, when the elevator doors slid open upon reaching the lobby. He stared at the pair them in surprise before speaking.

His eyes narrowed at the tall, Samoan superstar. "If you threatened her in any way-"

Ally, catching the implied threat, immediately corrected him. "No, no Cody, he's fine. He was actually apologizing."

"And what? You forgave him?" Cody gaped at her incredulously.

She shrugged in response. "Sure, he seemed to mean it."

"Are you kidding me?" Cody exclaimed. "Ally, he put your father in the hospital!"

"And, he wasn't alone in doing it. He's just the first to apologize." Her tone of voice began to sound annoyed.

"What do you care?" Roman took a step forward, partially placing himself in front of Ally defensively. "Last I checked you two were broken up."

Cody's expression darkened at Roman's change in position. "Just because she's not my girlfriend, doesn't mean I don't still care about her. And, I don't trust you as far as I can throw you. Stay away from Ally or you're in for a world of trouble and I'm not just talking about me."

"I think she can decide for herself who she should stay away from." Roman replied coolly.

"Don't turn this into a pissing contest, either of you." She warned them. "Now, Cody I appreciate the concern but it's unnecessary. I'm fine. And, I have some place I really need to be or Randy's gonna kick my ass."

Cody relaxed a little at the mention of the Viper. And he stepped aside to let her pass.

"So I'll see you later then?" Roman called after her before she could depart.

Cody glared at him furiously.

"Of course, you owe me coffee or something remember?" Ally look back at the long haired superstar with a smile Cody knew all too well, as it use to be reserved only for him.

He swore he could hear his own teeth grinding.

"Or something." The young, Samoan superstar nodded at her. "I'm looking forward to it. Later Gorgeous!" He winked.

Ally blushed, which only annoyed Cody further, and gave them one final wave before taking her leave.

Once she was gone, Cody turned back to glare at the other man. "If you're playing her for some kind of scheme, I swear-"

"Who said anything about playing her?" Roman smirked at his obvious display of jealousy. "I like her. I think she's attractive and seems like a sweetheart. And, after her confrontation with Dean last night I know she's also she's feisty. I find that incredibly sexy."

"You, Son of a-" Cody sputtered indignantly.

Roman cut him off. "What? You think you're the only one who ever found her attractive? You broke up with her, Man. She wasn't going to sit around and wait for you forever and I'm smart enough to realize what a catch she is."

"That's not the point!" Cody argued. "The point is that you're part of the Shield and-"

"And that means I can't date her?" Roman rolled his eyes. "I like her. So I'm going to take her out and see where it goes. And, if you have a problem with that, I don't give a shit. Snooze, you lose, Rhodes."

Leaving his words hanging in the air behind him, Roman pushed past Cody and headed out of the hotel.

Cody cursed viciously, and entered the elevator.

* * *

Ted Dibiase Jr. was thoroughly surprised when his former friend and tag team partner Cody Rhodes stormed up to him in the hotel lobby later that afternoon.

"You need to talk to Ally!" Cody skipped any pretense of greeting.

Almost immediately, Ted went from startled to concerned. "Why?" He frowned worriedly. "Did she try to confront the Shield again?"

"No!" Cody shook his head looking furious . "She's decided to date one of them instead. The tall one, Roman."

"Oh." Ted shrugged, his initial worry disputing somewhat. He had grown up with both Cody and Ally and thought of the latter like his younger sister.

"What do you mean, oh?" Cody snapped. "This is serious Ted! The guy is probably playing her!"

"Cody first of all, you would have to be a real fucking idiot to try and play Ally." Ted pointed out. "Christian would murder you, Sheamus and Randy would take turns kicking your head off and I would castrate the SOB. You're lucky none of that happened to you."

"I genuinely cared about Allison, that's the different." Cody argued.

"Why don't we call this is what it really is?" Ted suggested with a roll of his eyes. "You're jealous!"

"I'm not jealous. I'm engaged, remember? I love Brandi." Cody protested.

"You think you love her." Ted shook his head. "The truth is, you met the love of your life when you were twelve. Brandi is new, fun, and exciting. No one really blamed you for pursuing her, you had been with the same girl since you were fifteen."

"Ally was my first love. She will always have a piece of my heart. But I asked Brandi to marry me because I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"You think that now. But, it was only a matter of time before you woke up and realized that's a real woman for you was there all along." Ted argued. "That's why the idea of Ally with anyone else bothers you so much. It has nothing to do with who he is, you would have been this freaked if she dated somebody you like. You would never approve, because deep down you still love her just as much as she loves you."

"Ted-"

"No Cody, you gotta open your eyes here man. It's been a year and she's only just now agreed to go out on a date with someone else." Ted cut him off. "Ally is not going to wait for you forever. And, this Roman guy, she must be really interested already agreed to go out with him because he's the first in a year she said yes to."

Cody remained silent, staring at him in stupefication.

"You could lose her for good this time. So I suggest, you take a good hard look at your life. And, decide whether or not you want to live it without her." Ted shrugged. "Because, I don't think you do."

The son of the Million Dollar Man finished checking out and left Cody to think about what he said.

Meanwhile, Cody didn't move, his thoughts suddenly on the two women he's loved in his life.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three…**

"All right," Roman chuckled, taking a sip of his beer before gesturing to her with the bottle. "An embarrassing childhood memory?"

Allison sat back against her chair and thought for a moment before answering him. They were currently seated at a table in a local Irish bar, sharing a beer and getting to know each other. And so far, Ally was liking most of what she learned.

"Okay," She smiled impishly at him. "My Godfather is Scott Levy, you know-"

"Raven." Roman nodded.

"Right." She chuckled. "Well, when Tommy had stuff to do and my Grandparents couldn't watch me, he wound up babysititng more often than not."

"Oh boy," He snorted, taking another sip of beer. "I can see where this is going."

"I was five, mind you." She warned. "Anyway, he convinced me that if I tried hard enough, I could fly just like he did in the ring."

Roman choked on his next sip. "So what the hell did you wind up jumping off of?"

"The roof of our garden shed." She giggled, when he just burst out laughing. "I broke my arm in three places on the landing. But he told me I got points for effort when we went to the hospital."

"Did your Dad kick his ass?"

"There was a lot of threatening involved," Ally replied. "But, they're the best of friends. And I healed up like a Champ, so all was eventually forgiven and he kept his babysitting duties."

"They were still on the Indie circuit then, weren't they? Didn't you grow up on the road when your Dad signed with ECW?" He asked curiously.

"Yes." She drained the last of her beer and set the empty bottle aside for the waitress to pick up on her next pass. "I didn't want to stay with my Grandparents and Dad didn't want to spend all that time away from me. So he hired tutors and I was home-schooled on the road. That's why Randy is so protective. We met when I was twelve, and he was seventeen. He was closest to my age, and we grew close, like siblings."

"Hence him threatening to punt us all the other day when we threatened you." Roman set aside his own empty bottle and held his hand up to signal their waitress for a second round. "Can't blame the guy. Though, I never would have let Dean touch you, so you know."

"You don't strike me as the kind of guy who roughs up women." She assured him. "Randy just-, between him and Christian, I don't know who's more overprotective. I guess it's from watching me grow up. When Adam was still on the tour, you know Edge, he kind of balanced it out and kept them from getting too nuts."

"You miss him." Roman commented.

"A lot." Ally nodded. "Christian too. He's been off more than on this year. They were the ones who got me through when my Dad first retired. It's weird now, without them."

"And Cody?" He asked. "Where does he fit into all of this?"

Ally looked at him thoughtfully. "Isn't it too soon to touch on the Exes part of getting to know each other?"

Roman didn't respond right away since the waitress came by with two fresh beers and removed the empty bottles. "Well," He said once they were alone again. "I guess I just want to know what I'm dealing with. Your names are still synonymous together in backstage gossip."

"You have to understand that Cody and I met when we were very young." She began. "We were kids. Although he's a year almost two older than I am. He was my first crush, though he didn't notice me at first. He was too obsessed with Zelda and comic books, as boys are at that age."

"We don't really notice girls until we're thirteen." Roman chuckled.

"Cody didn't notice me until I was sixteen." Ally grinned back at him. "I pined over him for years, but I had always been little Ally, Randy's tag-a-long. Until that summer anyway, it was like I had finally grown into myself and turned pretty."

"Pretty seems to tame a word." Roman corrected. "Looking at you now, I'd go for beautiful."

"Flatterer." Ally blushed prettily at his words. "Anyway, we fell in love that summer and stayed together for another year or so before Cody went off for wrestling training and OVW."

"I was heartbroken when he left of course. Then when I graduated High School about a year later, I threw myself into my own wrestling training. I had a few dates here and there, but nothing serious. I did some work on an Indie circuit in Japan, then my father called and said Vince wanted me for ECW." Ally grinned at the memory. "It was the most amazing feeling, coming back to ECW as a member of the roster, my Dad, Christian, Adam, all there waiting for me with these huge smiles when I joined them on the SmackDown/ECW tour. And then, my first pay-per-view came around and we joined up with the Raw roster."

"Now mind you, Cody and I had been apart for almost six years at this point. I'd only seen him sparingly in that time because I was in Japan for awhile." She continued. "So, I was originally going to see Randy when I went to the Legacy locker room. Ted too, since I grew up with him a bit as well. Then Cody opened the door and kablammy!"

"Kablammy?" Roman repeated, a smile in his voice.

"You know, that shock to the system that makes you a blind, deaf, mute for all of ten seconds?" Ally chuckled. "Then the past came rushing back and the feelings of my teenage self returned with a fierceness that hadn't been there the first time around. His reaction had been the same. We were back together not even a week later and were deeper in love this time around."

"So what happened? You make it sound like some kind of Fairytale, so I don't understand why you're single. Not that I'm complaining, mind you, it's great for me." Roman grinned.

"Brandi happened." Ally shrugged. "He took one look at her, new, exotic and wonderful and I guess I came up lacking. Next thing I knew, he was breaking up with me and announcing his engagement to her."

"Sorry." Roman told her sincerely, reaching across the table to squeeze her hand gently. "But his loss, looks like my gain."

"Play your cards right, and it just might be."

* * *

"I don't get it." Randy shook his head, a confused expression on his ruggedly handsome features. "You go from wanting to kill all three of them, to going out on a date with one?"

"I'm in the same boat as you, Fella." Sheamus agreed. "Ally Love, what's the crack here?"

Ally sighed, from where she sat across from the two men in catering. "I still don't like Seth or Dean very much." She admitted. "I probably never will. But Roman's different. He actually apologized for his part in what happened to my father and we had a nice time getting drinks last night. We talked a lot, covered a lot of ground."

"You mean he knows about Cody." Randy surmised knowingly.

"Well he already had some idea. My previous relationship and how it ended wasn't exactly a big secret." Ally rolled her eyes. "But yes, I gave him full disclosure."

"You know," Sheamus mused, using his thumb and forefinger to thoughtfully stroke the edges of his beard. "I still want to kick that little shit's head off."

"Join the club." Randy snorted. "The only thing that stopped me was Ally, and the fact that the punk is technically my friend."

"And see we all know how devastated Baby Dreamer was when the break-up happened, she must be really interested in this new guy to actually go out on a date with him." A new voice commented lightly.

"Christian!" Ally was already on her feet and in his arms the moment the first words were out of his mouth. "Oh, I missed you!"

"Hi Baby Dreamer," Christian Cage held her tightly against him with one arm and gave a brief wave to the other two men with his other.

"Finally got my message did you?" Sheamus said sarcastically. "You're a little late, Fella."

"Where the hell have you been anyway?" Randy added.

Christian released Ally from his arms and took the seat beside hers. "Why Randal? Miss me?"

"You're the only one who can keep this feisty lass from doing something stupid," Sheamus gestured to Ally. "What do you think?"

"Bite me, Sheamus."

"Just tell me when and where Love." He winked at her.

"Sheamus, don't make me hurt you." Christian told him mildly. "So what's this I hear about Ally and the Shield?"

"Ally's dating one of them apparently." Randy informed him.

"Yeah, that much I know." Christian rolled his eyes. "Someone want to fill me in 'cause last I checked, you weren't over Rhodes yet?" He glanced at Ally.

She frowned at him. "Am I supposed to pine over Cody forever?"

"Hell no." Randy shook his head. "I've been waiting for you to move on for months now. I'm just confused on the who you're moving on with."

"It was one date, so far." Ally pointed out. "And we haven't even kissed yet. He was really polite, walked me back to my room and kissed my cheek. He's aware that I have a lot of emotional baggage."

"Well so far he's given us no reason to kick his ass." Sheamus sighed. "Bollocks, I was hoping for a fight."

"Sheamus!"

Christian chuckled. "Just be careful okay, Ally? He's still a member of the Shield and they're not exactly playing for our team."

"Yeah, look what they did to me?" Randy nodded.

"Maybe that's because you're an asshole." Ally smirked at the Viper.

"Watch it, Allison or I'll put you in a headlock."

"Anyway!" Christian cut in before they could begin bickering. "What are your plans for Christmas, Ally? You going home to New York?"

"Sheamus and I are scheduled for the Christmas Eve show." Ally shook her head. "So I won't be home until noon time on Christmas if I'm lucky."

"We'll do something fun after the show." Sheamus promised. "Make up for being away from the family on Christmas."

* * *

"So?" Seth fell in step beside Roman as they headed down the corridor. "How'd your date go last night?

"Great." Roman grinned as thoughts of Allison filled his head. "She's something else."

"You know Dean is going to be pissed when he finds out your chasing her right?" Seth warned. "He still heated over her bitching at him the other night."

"She had a right to bitch at him, at us. We beat up her father and put him in the hospital." Roman's grinned faded into a frown. "I'll deal with Dean when the time comes. But we're not going after Allison, Seth. That I will not stand for."

"Man, I don't want to go after her either." Seth made a disgusted face. "I don't rough up women. Dean doesn't either. He's just mad."

"Well, he better start watching his step with her. If he ever calls her a bitch again, he and I are going to have words." Roman replied coolly.

"Damn. You really like this chick don't you?" Seth gave Roman an incredulous look. "I didn't see that one coming."

"I got to know her last night, Dude." Roman admitted. "She's sweet and she's had it rough this past year. I like her and hey, I think she likes me too."

"I'm happy for you, Dude." Seth grinned at him. "She's hot. And hey, I'll even have your back with Dean."

"Knew I could count on you, Seth." Roman told him. "Come on, Dean's waiting for us."

"Yippee." Seth's response was heavily sarcastic.

* * *

"Hey you!"

Ally looked up and found herself wrapped up in a warm hug courtesy of Ted Dibiase Jr. "Ted, hey!" She returned his embrace.

"I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas before I head home." He kissed the side of her head. "Sorry you'll be home late."

"I've got Sheamus, I won't be alone." She beamed up at him. "Merry Christmas Ted. Give Tate a kiss for me." She said, referring to his infant son.

"I will." He adjusted his bag that hung off his shoulder. "Hey listen, I'm not trying to start drama or anything, but Cody came to see me yesterday."

"Oh?" Ally gave him a curious look.

"He's concerned about you." He informed her. "Wanted me to talk sense into you. He's a little freaked about you going out with Roman Reigns."

"That's not really his-"

"Business, I know." Ted nodded in agreement. "But I called him on all his shit, Ally. I told him he was jealous and that he needed to think real hard about what he wanted. Because as far as I'm concerned, you and Cody should still be together."

"You're sweet, Ted. But,-"

"He's thinking, Ally." He cut her off. "He was really thinking when I left him. I think he might have realized Brandi isn't the be all, end all for him. Because it all comes back to you. So don't be surprised if he comes to see you in the next couple days."

"Thanks Ted. I know you were our biggest supporter." Ally hugged him again. "I love you very much for always looking out for me. I want you to enjoy your Holiday break, okay?"

"You too, I know you have to work, but I want you to enjoy yourself." Ted squeezed her tight. "And don't be mad at Randy, okay? He loves you and is looking out for you, just like always."

"I know." She chuckled. "Randy and I are cool. Besides, I'll be with Sheamus after the Christmas Eve show. So don't worry about me. I'll see you at the next SmackDown show."

"I love you, Kid. Merry Christmas."

"I love you too, Ted. Merry Christmas."

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
